Invincible
by FanKnight
Summary: Sequel to 'Crazy' Mia and Isaac some how survived their tragic fall, but just what happened that night? Twins! 16 years have passed and the children of of the FemFlares have grown quiet a bit, but just what is in store for these Mini Flares? MudFlameWind
1. Chapter 1

**FanKnight: Well Since I've gotten SO many death threats…from personal friends and fanfic reviewers alike…no I wont spill the names. Here it is! The first chapter to the sequel to Crazy!**

**Isaac: About time!**

**Mia: Yay! I can't wait to read it!**

**Isaac: uhm…dear…your in it…**

**Mia: Really! Oh! Oh! I can't wait!**

**Isaac: _sigh_ FanKnight doesn't own Golden Sun…**

**FanKnight: Will…she be ok?**

**Isaac: I have no idea…**

**------**

The Angel of Music stood before her bedroom mirror, sighing as she looked at her clothing for the day. She'd adorned a pair of old blue jeans and a light blue sweater. Vale's winters were always chilly, yet never too cold these days.

She smiled, pulling her long flowing blue hair into an even longer ponytail. Nodding to herself, she giggled as two strong tan arms wrapped around her. Isaac's face cradling it self on the nape of her neck.

"Morning beautiful."

"Isaac…why do you have to say that every morning?"

Her smiled couldn't be helped though as the golden haired man kissed his wife's shoulder.

"Because it's true…I'm the luckiest man alive, I've got a wonderful, beautiful wife, two amazing kids…and a great life with the three of them considering what it took to get us this far."

Mia could only grin helplessly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He unlike her had just gotten up, and dressed only in boxers.

"Mmm…why Mrs. Sol…I think your getting a bit feisty with me…"

He murmured as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck, he grin now a seductive smile as she planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Pulling away before he could snare her with his own return kiss.

"Not now love, I have to take the kids to school."

Isaac groaned and held onto her, sticking his bottom lip out in an attempt to get her to stay.

"They can miss one day can't they? They've been working so hard all year Mia…besides…I'll miss you while your gone…"

Mia only shook her head and grinned again. Removing herself from her husbands grasp she winked back at him as she left to collect their children and leave.

"I'll be back in half an hour honey, if you can seduce me before I leave for work I'll stay home."

Isaac grinned, and watched her leave.

"Oh…she's so staying home."

Mia sat in the driver's seat smiling and waving as her two wonderful children left the car. They each kissed her on the cheek and ran to catch up with their friends. She remembered that day when she and Isaac fell from the castle in Lemuria. It seemed…so long ago now…yet…like a dream she'd lived over and over again.

Shaking her head she watched them vanish into the building and started her car. With one last glance towards the school she drove off, her mind half on the road half on the memories that still haunted Isaac and herself.

_"Breathe Mia…just breathe…"_

_"Argh…I-Isaac…I…I…"_

_"Push….Push Mia, the baby's almost out!"_

_"Ah…Ah….Ahhh…"_

_ A small cry was soon heard, Mia relaxing slightly before a second pain wracked her body._

_"I-Isaac! Th-There's-"_

_"Another baby? Oh gosh, just breathe Mia...it'll be ok…just breathe…" _

_After fourteen long hours of labor, Mia now held two wonderful, healthy and perfect angelic children. Mina and Michael._

_"They're beautiful…just like they're mother……I love you Mia…"_

_"I love you too, Isaac…"_

Mia giggled, remembering the night the twins were born. Her thoughts of Isaac weren't so pleasant as she was in labor, but now she knew she did love him. She always would. He was her Knight in shinning armor, and she was his princess. Though some would disagree that the two hardly acted the part at times.

Deep down, she was still a rock star, and he the adventurer.

As she pulled into her drive way, she smiled as she saw Isaac peaking out of the window curtains grinning at her as she opened her car door.

He came out, sporting nothing but a pair of jeans as he swept her off her feet and grinned. Giggling like mad, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sharing a spicy kiss before being lead off. Isaac kicking the door shut as they were through it.

------

------

Mina, or rather known by her middle name. Elizabeth, or Liz stood against her locker. She laughed as he brother went on about his morning so far. They were almost inseparable, save for the times when they're crushes came around.

Mina took after their mother in most ways, long beautiful hair, sparkling eyes and a voice of an angel.

Michael how ever, he took after Isaac. His dark blue hair seemed almost black at times, though he had his father's eyes. They seemed to shimmer with light and adventure as Isaac's still did. He was slightly taller then Mina, though just by a few inches. Though he never let her live it down.

"Will you come with me to see if I made the play?"

"Oh come off it Mi, you know you made it. You sound just like mom when she still sang."

Mina only glared at her brother before dragging him off, both dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts. As they had received Isaac's simple dress gene.

The crowd around the bulletin board parted as the two made their way. Both blinking as they looked about once before looking at the board. Michael grinning as Mina squealed with joy.

Jumping about she ran from the gathered crowd and ran straight for the drama department. Michael laughing as he watched his sister go. She really did deserve the part, though Michael wondered why she bothered, their parents didn't really like them showing off.

Michael sighed before picking up his instrument case and headed for the Music hall, he had band class first and he didn't wanna be late for his scales test.

----

**FanKnight: Just an average day so far!**

**Isaac: o0o0o wonder what happened to us then?**

**Mia: Will we ever know?**

**FanKnight: Buhahahah! You'll just have stay tuned!**

**Isaac: Woot!**

**Mia: Boys…Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FanKnight: Well surprisingly this chapter took along time to type up. I had quiet a few changes to make in it to follow the plot, a few little twists as well. All in the hopes that you'll enjoy it!**

**Isaac: Mhm, and your digimon fictions?**

**Mia: Oh hush! He typed this up!**

**Isaac: blah, FanKnight does not own Golden Sun.**

**Mia: Nor does he own the song in this chapter. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Michael frowned as he sat in first block, his alto saxophone shinning in his lap as he sat first chair in his section. His sapphire blue eyes watched as the director looked through her grade book looking for her next 'victim'.

"Alright, up next is a saxophone any volunteers from the first chairs?"

Her grin was apparent as her almost equally powerful eyes burned into two boys faces. One Michaels as he avoided eye contact, the other a brunette, who usually played the class clown and cool guy.

"Jason, How about you?"

The brunette paled a bit before smiling nervously.

"Ah, What Michael! He's section leader, Jason sucks Michael rocks! He should go first!"

It was Michaels turn to pale now, as his cheeks burned brightly. A small glare to the boy beside him as he gave a forced smile.

"Sure."

The boy only grinned and winked, before the teacher began her torture known as a scale test.

--------

Mina however had a bit of a happier time in her first class. Her face had begun to hurt at the amount of smiling she was doing. Mrs. Flare as she liked to be called was a wonderful teacher, though she got the feeling she was being paid extra attention to.

"So, since it's first block I thought we'd warm up our music bones by reading over the script with some doughnuts and milk. No objections? Great!"

The class was so hard to get into, but if one did happen to pass the 'requirements' Mrs. Flare set up; those in advanced theater arts were the few, the brave, the proud, the thespian of the school.

After a fifteen minute snack break the small group of fifteen now took to the stage. Mrs. Flare grinning as they'd set up for one of the last songs. 'True love is a girl's best friend.'

Though a different version from the opening song, this show based off the events involving Mia and the FemFlares. Mrs. Flare's eyes sparkling brightly as Mina had a powerful voice.

As a recording of the winds, brass and strings filled the auditorium a girl slightly shorter then Mina, but just as beautiful stood upon the stage ready to open her voice to the invisible crowd..

A strong male voice, more then likely a tenor filled the air before the girl began however. The voice was dark, almost sinister, Mina shivered as her eyes looked about trying to find its source.

"_She is mine!" _

Drums began as the small group began to smile as they were sure Mina was the one for the lead role. The dancer's on stage began the movement as the girl too began her moves for the part. Mina only watched from where she would enter, on a large sparkling moon from the careful pulley system above the stage. The scene was set for a large rather spooky looking castle.

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

"_I only speak the truth."_

The same voice from before faded as a new male voice sang the voice had changed from sinister to calming almost, melodic. As the male voice echoed the girl proudly began her part, beginning the more exotic dance moves with the dancers behind her.

Her voice was high pitched, almost unnatural as the voice called for.

"_Chamma chamma re chamma chamma"_

_  
"Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan"_

_  
"Re chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan"  
_

"_Tere paas aaun teri, saanson mein samaun"_

The girl's body moving the beat of the music, she seemed almost like a belly dances as her arms and head moved in a separate beat from the rest of her body. Mina could only smile as this girl sang beautifully even for such an odd part.

Her voice seeming to rise in pitch as the dancer's movements became faster, her own increasing as well as they all seemed to be expressing the emotion of sadness and search, as if it were all leading to one point.

"_Chamma chamma re chamma chamma"_

_  
"Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan re"_

_  
"Chamma chamma baaje re meri paejaniyaan"  
_

"_chamma chamma"_

At the cue of 'Chamma chamma' the male voices were added, slowly growing in measure as the dancers began to move backwards, still in sync with one another, the male voices now matching the single female voice as more female voices joined in.

_"Baaje re meri paejaniyaan"_

_  
"Re meri paejaniyaan"_

_  
"eh, chamma chamma"_

"Eh, chamma chamma"

_  
"Chamma chamma baaje re meri chamma"_

_  
"Oh, yeah yeah... oh uo uo..."_

_  
"Baaje re meri paejaniyaan"_

_  
"Baaje re meri paejaniyaan"_

"Tere paas aaun teri "

_  
"Saanson mein samaun teri_

_  
"Tere paas aaun teri"_

_  
"Saanson mein samaun raja!"_

Another cue commanded at 'raja', the dancers turned quickly, each kneeling on their right before bowing to the ground, breathing hard as their hands turned up in sync as well, their eyes wavering as Mina came down, her legs propped against the shimmering moon as she was told to do, her costume head piece of to get her in the right 'mood'.

As the moon lowered, Mina opened her mouth smiling almost seductively as she sang even more powerfully then the first young lady. The room going silent, even as the music played, nothing but her voice broke through the thick silence.

"_Ooooooh…"_

"_Oooooooh……oooooooh…..oooooooh……ooooooh….."_

Slowly, almost sensualy she moved from her position on the moon, her eyes half lidded as she spread her arms slowly, a glazed over look in her eyes as she took the role on as if she were the captive angel of music her self.

"_Kiss…..Hand….."_

"_True love…..best friend…."_

"_Fame…..grand…."_

"_True love…best friend…."_

"_Men….**cold**…..girls….**old**…."_

"_And we all loose our charms…in the **end**…."_

"_Ooooooooooooh…."_

The entire cast now joined in as she slowly, still as gracefully and seductively as possible. It seemed so hard to loose the meaning of the song yet, her voice carried it's message so far.

"_True love is a …." _

"_True love is a …." _

"_True love is a …." _

"_True love is a …." _

"_True love is a …." _

"_True love is a …." _

The group took a breath, a moment of pure silence before they slowed their song with the music.

"_True love is a …." _

She now stood before a hidden trap door, a strong pair of arms wrapping her waist she forced herself to go limb as if being held against her will, her voice projecting but seeming to fade as she slipped slower into her 'captors' grasp.

"_Girl's….best….friend….."_

Her part finished she forced herself not to smile, and remain sad and blank faced as the song finished.

"_She is mine!" _

There was a pause as the trap door opened and young man rose slowly as the panel came up. His eyes a shimmering amber, as his red hair seemed to spike to the heaven's slowly, his medium build and tanned skin telling all he was active not only indoors, but also outdoors.

"_She is **mine**!" _

His voice was powerful, as hers was but in another way. The look in his eyes determination, a faint blush crossing her cheeks as he blinked and grinned at her. She rose slowly, her 'captor' releasing her as she giggled in slight excitement.

Mrs. Flare in tears, she clapped loudly and proudly as she rushed unto the stage.

"Well done! Well done indeed! Just a few adjustments and we'll have this down perfectly!"

She turned to Mina smiling, almost mischievously. Mina blinking nervously as she forced a small smile.

"Young lady, where did you learn how to sing like that!"

Mina blushed as she mumbled a few words, looking at the ground.

"What's that?"

"My mother…"

Jeana couldn't stand it any more as she promptly squeled and hugged the girl tightly. Mina 'eeping' for a moment before the boy who had risen form the panel grabbed the teacher's shoulder.

"Mom come on, let her go!"

His voice was that of concern and embarrassment.

"Oh you're right Jason…I …I…I must call her parents!"

Mina opened her mouth to object but, found her teacher running off to her office to make the call and congratulate her parents on what a talented child they had.

Jason sighed and scratched the side of his head before looking at Mina, the grin returning to his face.

"Sorry about that…my mom can be…a little crazy…heh…but that's what makes her her."

He nodded smiling as Mina giggled at his comment.

"Mm, my parents are just as weird, so I know the feeling…oh I'm Mina by the way."

Jason only grinned, Mina's face turning red as the boy planted a kiss on her hand.

"And I am Jason my fair lady."

She said nothing as he walked out the door, the class bell ringing only a moment after. Her face a bright red as she watched her classmates exit for their next class, a small smile forming on her face as she grabbed her things and ran to join them.

------------------------------------------------

FanKnight: Well? I know it took me forever to update…my bad…

Isaac: Psh, yeah mhm…

Mia: Oh Isaac, Leave him be! He made this chapter really long!

Isaac: Yeah…I suppose…oh alright! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**FanKnight: Sorry about the wait folks, been kinda busy with school and all well here it is! Chapter 3 of 'Invincible'.**_

_**Isaac: Well it's about time!**_

_**Mia: Yay for updating! FanKnight doesn't own the song in this chapter! **_

_**Isaac: Nor does he own Golden Sun!**_

Michael could do nothing but sigh as he walked home, listening to his sister babble on about her new love interest, and sure enough he'd had a rotten day. Though he'd aced his scale test, he'd been having a crummy time with his section. They just didn't listen, what could he do though?

Mina sighed as he poked him in the ribs now, both stopping before the door to their house.

"So how was your day?"

He blinked, glancing at his sister from his view of the sky.

"Eh…it was ok…"

"Ok? That's all I get?"

Michael only grinned as winked at his sister, her eyes narrowing before her brother took off into the house.

"Hey! Come back here and spill!"

Slamming the door on her way in, both backpacks slumped to the floor in the corner of the living room as both now raced towards the garage. Sure they had homework, but right now their blood was calling to them.

Mina jumped, tackling her brother on the back.

"Hah! Now spill!"

Michael only smirked, before looking towards his drum set, her guitar on its stand as he looked back at her.

"How about we do that song first? Ya know the one we wrote last night when mom and dad were at the store?"

Mina narrowed her eyes, her brother knowing her weakness for music all too well.

"Fine, but after that you will spill!"

Michael only chuckled, standing as his sister removed her weight from him.

Mina pulled her guitar from its stand, smiling as she warmed up a bit. Michael grinning as he got onto his stool, spinning his sticks for a moment before he tested each drum.

Mina glanced at her brother before nodding; he only smirked before stilling his drums. Slowly, she plucked each string, he was still amazed at how piano like it sounded, slowly the chord became faster and faster, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips as she took a breath.

"**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?"**

**  
"Leading you down into my core"**

Slowly from the delicate chord, she began her part, her voice ever present as Michael slowly slipped in, grinning as he could feel the music's pulse.

**  
"Where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit, sleeping somewhere cold"**

**  
"Until you find it there and lead it back _home_"  
**

'Home' seemed to echo, the twins blinking as their garage door opened a small crowd gather, their eyes looking about, they found their father leaning against the garage wall, grinning almost evilly as their mother could be seen pulling up, a look of amusement on her face as she watched on.

Nodding to each other they knew they had to go on now. Though they had been looking to get noticed since they'd come up with the song.

The silence lasted but a moment in real time as Michael took a breath and the song took off.

**  
_"Wake me up"_**

His voice harsh compared to his sister's it seemed to stick out, yet it all melded together as they continued. Though only two instruments the sound projected quiet a bit.

**  
"Wake me up inside"**

**  
_"I can't wake up"_**

**  
"Wake me up inside"**

**  
_"Save me"_**

**  
"Call my name and save me from the dark"  
**

"**_Wake me up"  
_**

"**Bid my blood to run"  
**

"**_I can't wake up"  
_**

"**Before I come undone"  
**

"**_Save me"  
_**

"**Save me from the nothing I've become…"**

Mina's voice echoed as she took a breath, an echo that seemed to draw more of a crowd Mia now smiling as she joined her husband against the wall of the garage. They'd have to have a word with their kids when it was over but it was clear, the two had just as much talent as Mia had, more so if possible.

"Now that I know what I'm without"

"**You can't just leave me"  
**

"**Breathe into me and make me real"  
**

"**Bring me to life" **

_"Wake me up"_

"**Wake me up inside"  
**

"**_I can't wake up"  
_**

"**Wake me up inside"  
**

"**_Save me"  
_**

"**Call my name and save me from the dark"  
**

"**_Wake me up"  
_**

"**Bid my blood to run"  
**

"**_I can't wake up"_  
**

"**Before I come undone"  
**

"**_Save me"  
_**

"**Save me from the nothing I've become" **

"Bring me to life"

Mina's voice now dropped low, almost seductively so as her eyes slowly became half lidded.

"**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"  
_**

"**Bring me to life"**

Her voice low once more, her eyes opened fully as she began her next part, her hands going away at the guitar in her hands.

"Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling"

"**Only you are the life among the dead" **

_"All this time I can't believe I couldn't see"  
_

"**_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me"_  
**

"**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems"  
**

"**Got to open my eyes to everything"  
**

"**_Without a thought without a voice without a soul"  
_**

"**_Don't let me die here"_  
**

"**_There must be something more"  
_**

"**Bring me to life" **

_"Wake me up"_

"**Wake me up inside"  
**

"**_I can't wake up"  
_**

"**Wake me up inside"  
**

"**_Save me"  
_**

"**Call my name and save me from the dark"  
**

"**_Wake me up"  
_**

"**Bid my blood to run"  
**

"**_I can't wake up"  
_**

"**Before I come undone"  
**

"**_Save me"  
_**

"**Save me from the nothing I've become" **

"Bring me to life"

"**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside"  
_**

"**Bring me to life"**

Mina's eyes now shut, her lungs full of air she carried the note, long after the instruments stopped, her note stopping with her air supply, she bowed, Michael waving as the crowd burst into applause.

They had truly done a great job, even a news reporter had shown up, but now Isaac had shut the garage door, and the crowd began to dissipate.

Though the news crew had got it all from the beginning.

"You heard it live, and first on Vale Channel 4 news! A young and up coming group! Stay tuned for more news at 11!"

Cold eyes burned into the plasma screen as, the close up of Isaac shutting the garage door was clear enough for anyone to see, any one who knew the golden haired man any way.

"So…you survived…"

FanKnight: So whacha think?

Isaac: Please review!

Mia: Oh I liked this one! The plot thickens!


End file.
